The Administrative, Subject Recruitment, and Sample Coordination Core under Dr Nel's leadership provides for three key functions that cut across all the projects in this Center. The adminsitrative aspects of this Core are the integration of activities between the various projects in the Center including animal use approvals, human subject approvals and biohazard/chemical use and disposal functions. These activities are required across all the projects in the Center. The administrative function also manages the finanacial obligations of the Center within UCLA and the necessary sub-contracting arrangments with the University of Southern California for their particiaption in the Ambient Particle Collection and Fractionation Core. The subject coordination part of this core provides an absolutely critical function for the entire Center by identifying and providing a pipeline of potential sujects for the human studies that are proposed in two of the three projects. This involves both identifying and assisting in the screening of challenge study subjects for treatments in Dr. Saxon and Riedl's project and identification of subjects for studies of various particulate challenge outcomes related to Dr. Diaz-Sanchez's project. As human related subject activities or specimens will be handled to one degree or another in each of the three projects in this Center;all projects are thus dependent upon this core for a pipeline of potential subjects and human samples. The subject coordinator from the administrative core provides for scheduling between the three projects so that it is possible for staff in various projects to efficiently process and then assess different samples on the same subject's challenge materials. This is very important as it requires several laboratories be brought into the scheduling of subjects so that personnel in each laboratory are prepared to handle the smaples, (e.g. lavage proteins, PBMC, fluids, RNA) at the right time. For generally every in vivo human study, two and often all the three Center projects will be participating in analysis of the human derived materials. Finally, personnel in this core will organize interdisciplinary activities, meetings and review of the Center by the UCLA board and external consultant, be in charge of the yearly renewals and particularly be sure that all of the special University requirements of the Center, e.g. overall administrative approval for all human and animal studies is completed in a timely fashion.